


The Temptation That is Ciel Phantomhive

by ThePrincessofPain



Series: Black Butler Poems [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, I Will Get Noticed!, Poetry, Written For Sebastian Roasts Poems!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: Written because I wanted to submit a poem for CDawgVA's Sebastian Roasts Poems Series. I just gotta wait for it to rule around again. Mark my words, I will be noticed!





	The Temptation That is Ciel Phantomhive

This temptation sent from heaven.

To a demon straight to hell.

 

The sweetest of blood

The darkest of minds

A more corrupt gift you’ll never find

 

Less human than I

This master of mine

So very entertaining

So simply divine

 

(Bound is he

And bound am I

A contract exchanged

Marked by his eye)

 

Revenge is sweet

This much I know

How sweet it will be

In all my eternity

 

To devour that soul

To watch that light _die_

To destroy my master

Ciel Phantomhive


End file.
